Love Struck
by azurexsky
Summary: Sequel to Prom. Niley, Loliver, some MileyxOliver. Maybe some other couples coming up.
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**Some of you guys wanted this not to be a oneshot, so here's the rest! Yay! (: There's going to be a few chapters in this. I rated it T just for safety. R&R please! Thanks! -hannah**

Miley was walking from makeup, thirty minutes before the concert, when she suddenly got pulled into a closet. She screamed for a short second before it went pitch black in the cramped, janitor's closet.

"Nick?" She said, feeling his hair. _Yep, Nick_.

"Hey Miley." He said smiling even though she couldn't really see. Her eyes adjusted and she made out a figure that looked like him. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck, feeling his hair.

She broke free and asked, "So this is kind of considered romantic to you, I'm guessing."

"Sort of." He said sheepishly and blushed.

"I think it's cute." she smiled.

"I think your cute." He said. He kissed down her neck and slowly put his hands down her skirt on her hips. She wanted to stay but realized she had to go.

"I have to go. But come by my place tomorrow at 7." Miley said.

"Will do." He said, giving her a playful smile.

She left without being seen and Nick left two minutes later. Acting like they were just friends in public was becoming harder and harder.

**---Lilly's POV---**

"Oliver. Concentrate." Lilly said bluntly and shook her head. He frowned and turned off the TV.

"Come on Lil." He said, giving her a back massage, "Loosen up, will you?"

"Oliver, we've got a 3 page essay due tomorrow that you promised a week ago you had half done." She yelled, putting her pen down on the paper. "There's no way we're going to finish tonight. No way."

"Fine. We'll get a B or a C or whatever. Since when have you started caring about grades?" Oliver questioned.

"Since I got a D+ last quarter in English. My mom's never going to forgive me if I get it again." She said, stressing out. _Oliver is such a dumbass sometimes._ She thought

"Anyways, we missed Miley's first concert for her tour because of this." She whined.

"Then it's more time for us to be alone." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head and he slowly gave her a kiss.

At first, she agreed. But then, Lilly flew back and collected her books.

"Oliver, you never take anything seriously." She said shoving it in her backpack.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at concentrating." He yelled back.

"Oh you're not good at a lot of things." Lilly said angrily.

"Sorry I'm not perfect for you."

"I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"We never get along!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be dating!"

They both stopped and it was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Lilly said quietly, tearing up. She ran out of Oliver's house, slamming to door.


	2. Chapter 2: You Bounce Back Fast

"Lilly. He so does not deserve you. You're better than that. If he wants to let you go, it's his loss." Miley said, trying to comfort Lilly.

Lilly has been going out with Oliver for two weeks now and it's been hard on her that they left each other. She stopped crying at 7 but it's only been 15 minutes. Miley has pretty much dedicated her whole Friday night to movies, ice cream and comforting Lilly.

"Oh my god. Look at her. So happy with John. Why can't that be me?" Lilly said through her tears, shoving down a spoonful of Ben & Jerry ice cream.

Miley sighed and turned the channel.

"I knew you two going out wouldn't be right. Here." Miley went across her room to her bookshelf and grabbed the yearbook, "Let's see who's really out there for you."

They flipped through pages looking at the funny, sad, creepy and cute pictures of all their classmates.

Lilly slammed her hand on a page, making Miley jump.

"Who's that?!" Lilly asked, her face glowing for the first time that night.

"Him?" Miley questioned, "Oh. That's Andrew. He's in my biology class. Yeup. Football playin, Skateboardin hottie." She smirked, nodding her head.

Lilly squeaked happily and looked at his picture.

"I got his number right here." Miley said pointing to her phone, "Wanna go on a double date with my and Nick? My house."

You would think Lilly would be hesitant at first, but instead she nodded quickly and watched Miley call his number.

"Andrew? Hey. It's Miley. Yeah. I have a friend, Lilly, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over my place at 7 tomorrow to hang out with her, me and Nick. Yep. Kay cool. See ya." Miley hung up and smiled.

Lilly covered her mouth and screamed slightly, bouncing around. She got up and started dancing around the room in circles until she fell on Miley's bean bag chair in the corner of her room. Miley laughed and smiled, watching Lilly's mood change in a matter of seconds.


End file.
